The Sweetest Surrender
by animechick262005
Summary: When Sakura’s plan for the ultimate show of affection towards Sasuke backfires, Sakura suddenly finds herself caught between the man who conquered her heart when she was a young girl and the man who would conquer her very being. SaiSakur, SasSaku
1. Chapter 1

When Sakura's plan for the ultimate show of affection towards Sasuke backfires, Sakura suddenly finds herself caught between the man who conquered her art as a young girl and the man that has conquered her very being. Will old emotions win out or will Sakura succumb to the sweetest surrender?

Advisory- This story contains mature themes and subject matters. If you are easily offended by things like family planning and bad words. Don't read. Thank You!

The Sweetest Surrender

By animechick262003

Chapter One

Sakura walked down the baby diapers and detergent isle of the drugstore for the sixth time. She could see the clerk watching her from the overhead mirror. Sakura imagined he suspected she and Ino were up to no good. He couldn't have been father from the truth. She had a real reason for being there and it was located on isle seven. Now if only she could muster the courage to waltz over there and get what she'd come in there to get.

It should have been simple enough except her cheeks flushed crimson, and her gut threatened to send her afternoon lunch to the drugstore floor every time she came close to isle seven. Sakura glanced towards the exit. It wasn't too late. Running clear out of there was a good option. The butterflies in her stomach would die down and she stop having to swallow down that sour taste that clung to the back of her tongue every time the thought of someone she recognized seeing her. Yes, she could escape and forget it all. Forget that she'd ever come up with this bright scheme to show Sasuke once and for all the ultimate depths of her affection for him.

Sakura jerked her head to the left avoiding further eye contact with the exit. A minute more and her anxiety would have escorted her strait out the front door where she'd be safe from probing eyes and her desire to die from embarrassment. "This is your last Chance." Sakura muttered the reminder she'd reached the end of the road. In a half hour every shop in town would shut down for the nights festivities. That included this place.

If she'd gotten the condoms from the hospital she wouldn't be going through this right now but again embarrassment had won out keeping her off the hospital wing that catered to the needs of women. This tiny drugstore in the center of Konoha was her last alternative. If she didn't get the condoms here, she'd never get them.

"The clerk is going to suspect us of being shoplifters at this rate."

"Too late he already does." Sakura glanced back at Ino." Weren't you the courageous one who swore she'd get me what I needed to make my special night go off without a hitch?"

"Yeah, well that was before I realized all these old people come here for their denture fixets. I can't run the risk of some old granny telling my mom I was in the drugstore buying you know what."

"Some help you guys turned out to be." Sakura huffed

"Give me some credit. I at least made it through the door. Hinata fainted on the sidewalk when she saw the sign."

"Like I said, some help." Sakura rolled her eyes and moved down isle five. Light bulbs and extension cords. Not exactly what she was looking for, but one more isle and she'd be there.

"Hey Sakura, I was thinking."

"We agreed you wouldn't do any thinking today." Sakura could tell by Ino's tone where this conversation was leading and she wasn't trying to go there. She'd come this far. Last thing she needed was for Ino to be putting thoughts in her head. Thoughts she didn't need to be having if she wanted to make her statement to the stupid solemn boy of the Uchiha clan.

"But this is a really good thought."

"If it's anything like the thinking you were doing yesterday and the day before that, it's not good."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ino asked and Sakura sighed. That had to be the hundredth time the blonde had asked her if she were really going to go through with the event she'd planned for over two months.

"You did it."

"Yeah well, I regretted it later."

"Because he hurt you." Sakura glanced back at Ino. Looking at the somber expression on the normally cheerful girl made her hear hurt. If ever there was a poster child for misplaced affections, Ino were it. Ino had never told with whom she'd carried out the act of surrendering her innocence, but Sakura suspected she knew who Ino had loved so deeply as to do such a thing. But she'd never know that hurt. She and Sasuke were different from Ino and Shikamaru. There was no other love like Temari there to threaten what she and Sasuke would have. "Sasuke would never hurt me."

"It's a precious gift, Sakura. The most precious gift you can give anyone, and once it's gone, you can never get it back. You can never get it-" Ino's words choked off. Sakura could see the tears brimming along the ridges of the other girl's eyes, and it hurt just a little more. "What am I saying? Hey, you and Sasuke are not like me and that guy. It's real, and when it's real, nothing can come between you. Nothing and no one. You and Sasuke have what's real, right?"

"Yeah, it's real. It's real." Sakura answered knowing her utterance was more to calm Ino than her own certainty as to true depth of what she and Sasuke shared. True, she'd loved the  
Uchiha for as long as she could remember, but had he loved her? Could he love her? Even a little?

"My rambling seems to have stalled our quest," Ino smiled and took Sakura by the hand. "Let's go. We haven' anymore time to waste."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One isle over Sakura found what she was looking for. Well.. sort of… "Ah…you never mentioned there was such a huge variety," Sakura said watching as Ino collected an assortment of condoms from the drugstore shelf and handed them to her. Sakura cheeks flushed deep crimson as she read over the labels. "Ribbed for her pleasure?"

"Yeah those are a good choice. They add to the sensation, but considering this is your first time perhaps something a little less sensation inducing is better," Ino chirped removing the box from Sakura's hands and replacing it with five other boxes. "We do want you walking the next day."

"You're scaring me," Sakura gulped. "Hey, is it really that painful?"

"Depends on your guy. Is he a gentle lover or is he rough?"

"Sasuke definitely gentle."

"Has he hand many lovers or only a few? An inexperienced lover can make for a not so good experience, but and experienced lover can make for your first trip to paradise."

Sakura blushed "Was your first time paradise?"

Ino smiled her thin pink lips spread thin over her teeth. "Paradise doesn't begin to describe my adventure, Sakura."

"Me too…I want adventure too." Sakura squealed with excitement. " Do you think I will have your kind of adventure?"

Ino shrugged "If you're lucky enough…maybe or maybe you'll have something ten time better."

"Hey you two!" the voice billowed down the isle startling the two girls to their sense's. Sakura looked up and saw the store clerk, arms folded and glaring at them from the end of the isle.

"Sakura tossed four of the five condom boxes to the shelf and started towards the clerk. "Yes?"

"The store is closing in ten minutes. Buy something or get out!"

"We've got what we came for," Ino chimed in making her way toward the check out counter. Sakura followed her lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Glow in the dark!" all three girls screeched in unison.

They make them glow?" Hinata muttered collapsing butt first onto the park bench.

"Yes they make them glow," Ino answered. "And apparently Sakura wants to make Sasuke glow too." Ino snatched the box from Sakura and read the label. " Green…no neon green. Sauske will have a neon green glow in the dark penis."

"Sakura–chan likes neon green glow in the dark penis?" Hinata muttered.

"No I don't like neon green glow in the dark penis. It's Ino's fault! she gave them to me!" Sakura snatched the box back from Ino and shoved it into her pants pocket.

"I gave you an assortment, not just those. This wouldn't have happened had you actually read what you were picking up.".

"I didn't have time to read. That guy scared me back there. It was all instinct. I went for the first box within reach."

"Obviously," Ino sighed "Well look at the bright side, you'll definitely see Sasuke coming."

"Yes, think of him as a lantern lighting the way," Hinata added.

"Thanks, Hinata. That really helped, except I don't want my first time to be with a lantern. I don't want him lighting the way."

"Well considering all the stores in Konoha are now closed, you have little choice. Let Sasuke brighten your night or do nothing at all, and miss this opportunity to let Sauske know how you truly feel."

''I don't want my fist time to be with a lantern." Sakura declared a second time. Not that screaming this out loud garnered much more than glares from passersby's because it certainly didn't do away with or help the fact that she was stuck with a pack of glow in the dark condoms. "Why is this happening to me? What more can go wrong?" Sakura whined plopping down on the bench next to Hinata.

"Are you deliberately trying to piss the Gods off? Never ask what more can go wrong." Ino huffed. "That being said, I think glowing man torch is the worst you have to look forward to for the evening. The rest will be paradise. You will make the ultimate confession and claim the man you love once and for all. Afterwards, you can tell your kids how Hinata and I brought you and their father together. Well not everything, but a word of thanks would be good."

"All we need now is to make Sakura-chan so beautiful Sasuke-kun can't look away." Hinata climbed to her feet and extended her hand to Sakura. "Come, we have to make tonight perfect."

"Hinata's right. I can work with your cloth hair, but that forehead of yours…well we'll just have to pray about it."

"Ino!"

"I'm only stating facts, forehead girl. Besides, not everyone can look as beautiful as me. That's why we have make-up, in your case, lots and lots of hair which I will use to cover that forehead of yours."

"Inooo!"

"No need to thank me now. Thank me at the wedding reception." Ino turned and started down the sidewalk Hinata in pursuit.

Wedding reception? Sakura's cheeks filled with blood. Could this night be the beginning of something as wonderful as marriage and children? Would she and Sasuke's destiny be forever changed? God she hoped so!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well a good friend of mine has been begging me to write something for the Naruto Fandom, and here it is. This is just for you Erica. I hope it's what you hoped for. Chapter Two will be up later tonight. Oh and if you like don't hesitate to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweetest Surrender

By animechick262003

Chapter Two

Rapture

It had taken all of three hours to complete her transformation into the vixen who would steal Sasuke's heart, but finally Hinata and Ino had completed the feat. Sakura stared into the mirror and was completely amazed at what she found staring back. The pair had done a remarkable job. From the pale pink yukata with sea shells and fan shaped embroidery to her hair which had been carefully pulled away from her face into a beautiful up do with sweeping bangs over her forehead and a sakura bloom Ino had gotten from the flower shop positioned in her hair above her right ear. All of it was came together to create one breathtaking scene.

"Do you like it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked pulling her from her self reverie.

"Are you kidding me? Like it? I love it! Sakura twirled in front of the mirror admiring herself from every angle. "I can't thank you two enough for all your help."

"You can thank us with a trip to the Karaoke bar tomorrow night." Ino sighed collapsing on her bed.

"The expensive one near the center of town?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"I guess I can do that much for you two considering all you've done for me. Thank you!" Sakura bowed her head slightly in a show of appreciation of the two girl's hard work. After all, without their help, she'd never been able to carry things off, nor would she have had the courage to do so without Ino cheering her on.

"I was glad to help, Sakura and Ino-chan. I just hope you will help me when the time comes for Naruto and I."

"What? You're thinking about taking the big step with Naruto-kun?" Sakura chuckled.

Hinata shyly nodded her head the affirmative.

"Well, you can count me in," Ino chimed in. "Since I don't seem to have much luck in the love department, I guess being cupid, and helping others succeed will have to do."

"I'll help too." Sakura added. "Well, I should get going. Do you guys remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Of course we do," Ino answered. "At nine thirty, you will slip away to storage room ten. We are to wait a half hour, and then ask Sasuke to go storage room ten and get more beer and sake from the storage room where you will be waiting for him."

"I knew I could count on you two." Sakura engaged each girl in a brief embrace then made for the bedroom door. "I'd better get going. I can't keep prince charming waiting all might."

"Knock him dead!" Ino shouted

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" Hinata cheered.

And Sakura smiled. Tonight was the night her world would be forever changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai sat off in the shadows watching as the villagers gleefully took part in the festivities of the evening. Not since before the Hoskage's untimely demise had a celebration of this magnitude been held, but Tsunade felt a celebration of sorts was long over due and would be good for raising the spirits of the villagers, and Shinobi. . Sai supposed she was right considering that the threat of Orochimaru had been erased, and most of the village had been repaired to conditions that surpassed its previous state in some instances. Schools were open, and people were settling back into their everyday lives.

That included the members of team seven. Sai took a sip of warm saki from his cask and looked at his team members. Naruto stood side by side with the girl from the Hyouga clan, Ino and Chouji. Naruto had invited him, and reluctantly he'd agreed to come and celebrate with the others. He'd tried to shed his shell and be a more open person but in the end he realized he preferred his solitude. Besides since his return Sai had started feeling less and less like a member of team seven and more and more like a temp whose services were no longer needed now Sasuke was back amongst the group.

Sai watched as the group as they laughed and talked amongst themselves. He supposed he should have gone over and made and at least show that he'd made an effort. Heavens knew Naruto would hound him relentlessly the following day over why he was a no show. Sai watched on a moment longer then reached for his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages settling on a blank sheet. Pulling a charcoal pencil from his pants pocket he turned his attention over to capturing the scene to paper.

A small part of him wanted to join in, but he'd never been good at social commentary. There was no point in forcing what could become an awkward situation. It was best he kept his distance…that he didn't become attached. That way he could quietly assimilate back into the life he'd lived before team seven.

"What are you doing?" Sai looked up in time to witness Sakura's slender silhouette come emerge from the shadows.

"Sakura-san," Sai muttered as she beneath the street post and stooped alongside him.

"Sitting off to yourself again, huh?" Sakura asked collecting the sketchbook from his hands. Sai stared wide eyed at the pink haired picture of perfection that had strolled up along side him. He'd seen Sakura many times, but he'd never seen her like this. She was dressed in a soft pink yukata with sea shell shaped fans and flowered embroidery. The silken strands of her pale pink hair were gathered up into a neat bun allowing his eyes to take in the breathtaking structure of her face. Large evergreen eyes, tiny nose, and lightly tinted lips sent his artistic muse into overdrive with the desire to make the mortal scene before his eyes immortal.

"Pretty good but don't you think actual participation in the festivities is a lot more fun than sketching it, Sai?" Sakura met his gaze and smiled "What's with that face? You sick or something?" Sakura touched his forehead and something he'd felt a little too often as of late when it came to Haruno Sakura resonated through his body and settled in his groin.

Sai gently pushed her hand away, and scurried to his feet. "I'm just shocked that's all," Sai replied snatching his eyes from the source of the unsettling feeling.

"Shocked?"

Sai looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Wouldn't you be, seeing such a pretty yukata worn by such a manly girl?"

"Manly?" the word were laced with his demise as Sakura bounded up from her crouched position. She'd hit him any minute now and it would hurt like hell, but seeing her small face redden made him smile…inwardly of course. He wasn't exactly sure why but from the beginning he'd always gotten kick out of getting Sakura riled up. Today was no different. Sai stretched his arms over his head and faced Naruto's group. "Ah…do you think I should go through with it Sakura-san?"

Sakura quirked a brow "My minds telling me not to ask, but I'll humor you. Go through with what, Sai-kun?"

From the corner of his eyes he could see Sakura clenching and unclenching those tiny lethal weapons she called hands. She was pretty peeved, and Sai was certain his next statement would solidify his destiny at the ends of her fists. "I guess there really is no way around it. I should go over and let Naruto-san know I'm here, and of course warn him and the others of the hideous sight they're about to witness."

"Hideous!Why you! Drop dead!" Sakura screamed like banshee as she delivered a good swift blow to his shoulder. Just as Sai had expected, the slightest touch from her was like being struck by ten nin all at once, and sent him stumbling into the tree trunk. Tree bark bit into his shoulder puncturing skin. Sai winced as the pain registered with his nerve center, but pain recoiling through his shoulder blade wouldn't be enough replace the elation he got watching Sakura stomp away her fingers curled into fists and chin tossed to the heaven with indignation. A smile eased onto his face despite his best effort to internalize it.

Reclaiming his composure, Sai placed his pencils back in his pocket and tucked his sketch pad under his arm. That was the most fun he'd had all evening, but all good things had an end. The small ruckus had drawn unwanted observers and now he found himself being waved over to the party by Naruto. Just his luck. He'd have to sit and endure their endless babbling for an hour or so. But a promise was a promise, and he'd promised Naruto he would come and hang out for a bit.

Placing on one of his infamous fake grins, Sai set out towards the collection of friends. He had a million other things he could think of doing besides forcing himself to suffer such an uncomfortable situation. None the less there was a bright side to it all. Sai let his eyes settle on the object of his amusement. If he got bored, he could always pick on Sakura. Doing so would certainly liven up a dull evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Manly? Hideous? That jerk!" Sakura hissed as she bounded down the hillside towards Naruto and the others. Of all the things to say to a girl, Sai would say that? Who was she kidding? Sakura wasn't sure what possessed her to expect the little heathen to utter a kind word. .Sai may have had the face of an angel, and the body of a god, but the things that came from that mouth of his would make demon king himself blush and flee for cover.

Even so, just once it would have been nice to see him…the real Sai…the one he kept hidden behind foul language and false smiles. The more Sakura thought about it, the more it seemed that they would never truly know him. After all, in six years he'd not lowered his guard, why would he do so now?

Sakura could see the group getting closer, and paused. After coming in contact with Sai she needed a moment to compose her thoughts, and regain her bearings on the situation that awaited her once she crossed the grassy thresh into the circle of comrades, and with the heavens willing, soon to be lover. Sakura's scanned the crowd in front of her. There were so many people out tonight.

There'd been many festivals in Konoha but none held the capacity of people that roamed over the streets this night. The streets were alive with music, and laughter. Ornate decoration hung from every light post, and there were food and booths designed for games for as far as the eye could see. Although the festivities had been a last minute plan by Tsunade-sama, things had come together more smoothly than she had expected. Hopefully her plans would move along just as smoothly.

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto's group. There had to be at least twenty standing around, both Nin she knew and those she didn't recognize alike. Sakura stepped up her visual quest, seeking the one person she'd wanted to see the entire day. It didn't take her long to find him seated off to the rear of Naruto surrounded by six girls. Sakura sighed. It was natural to find him in this state encircled by screaming girls as if he was some sort of rock star. Of course she couldn't much blame them for going giddy school girl whenever Sasuke arrived on the scene, because she'd done it too when she was a girl.

But she was no longer a teen. She was a twenty-one year old woman determined once and for all to claim him as her own. And the sooner she got a move on the closer she would come to seeing her dreams become reality. Sakura took a deep breath then stepped off the sidelines and into the crowd. It was time to get the show on the road.

"So you finally made it." the first voice to reach Sakura was Ino's. Sakura quickly spotted the blonde standing near Chouji and Naruto and made her way over to her. "Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"I went to take a final look over things at the storage room." Sakura answered.

"Is everything still as we left them?"

"Yeah, everything's exactly how we left them. The candles, the rose petals, the wine, bedding, all of it is same as before." Sakura blushed as the images from romantic setting her and the other two girls had arranged flashed through her mind. "I'm so nervous." Sakura grabbed the bottle of beer from Ino and chugged it down.

"Hey! You know you're no good with liquor, Sakura. You're going to be sloppy drunk if you keep that up."

Sakura swiped the back of her hand over her mouth. "I'll be fine. I just needed a little to calm my nerves." Sakura handed the half empty bottle back to Ino. "I can go through with this, right?"

"You can, and afterwards things will be totally different between the two of you."

"And that's what I want….for things to be different between Sasuke-kun and I."

"Then what are you waiting for, go over and wow him." Ino gave Sakura a playful shove in Sasuke's direction. Sakura stumbled slightly but quickly recovered and took visual aim of her target. Hesitant but persistent to see things through, Sakura covered the short distance. In just second she found herself face to face with the object of her desire. Pausing, she brushed her hands along the seams of the skin hugging garment she wore, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then proceeded.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," the greeting wasn't as sure sounding as she would have liked it to be. In fact it was pathetic, but it had served its purpose in introducing his dark eyes to her green ones. As expected, Sasuke didn't mouth a single word of acknowledgement. Seemingly apathetic he looked on and sipped warm saki from his glass.

Most would have been put off by his nonchalance, but she'd been around him long enough to when he was truly annoyed and when he was just being Sasuke. At this moment he was being the usual quietly stoic Sasuke she'd come to love. Sakura claimed the empty seat beside him. "Are you enjoying yourself Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah…" was his mumbled reply. Sakura shifted slightly bringing their bodies closer. She could feel the heat from his body pass though his pants leg and cling to her yukata. She could even smell the woodsy scent of his aftershave, a benefit of being so close. It was heaven. Sakura placed a hand to her chest. Closing her eyes, she quietly begged her heart to calm down. Being this near to this man was driving every part of her crazy internal and external alike.

Sakura opened her eyes. She wanted so badly to just sit and stare at him, but doing so would annoy the hell out of him, and send him rushing for cover. She would settle for a stolen glimpse. Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke had changed so much in six years. His short limbs had given way to longer toned arms and legs. His short spiky hair had grown longer, touching the ridge of his jaw. His dark eyes were as piercing as always, and his skin, the same enviable milky white. Sasuke was male perfection in the purest form, and after tonight he would be hers.

After tonight, she wouldn't have to nervously steal a glance or fear talking with him openly. She could say all and do all to her hearts content.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura snapped back to reality hearing her name called. She hated it, even if for a moment having to tear her gaze away from Sasuke, but she found herself redirecting her attention to the spiky haired blond that made his way towards them. "Stand-up and let me get a look at you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, grabbing her by the hand and yanking her to her feet.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura squawked, as she found herself being forced into a full twirl.

"Pretty! Hey, Sasuke, Sakura looks pretty, right!" Sakura suddenly found her self turned face first and square in the middle of Sasuke's scrutinizing stare. A small part of her wanted to deck Naruto good for bring so much attention to her and a small part of her wanted to thank him for bringing so much attention to her, because truthfully, she wanted to know just what those dark eyes saw when they looked at her.

Did Sasuke see something delicate…something pretty…something that he would want in more ways than one? Sakura met Sasuke's gaze. She was certain her cheeks were flamed, but she could bear the embarrassment this once. If she could see the look of appreciation on the Uchiha's face, she could bear anything.

"Are you blind, Naruto-san?" the hair rose on her arms as the most unwelcome voice connected with her ears. Sai suddenly stepped in front of her cutting off her line of vision to Sasuke. "Pretty?" Sai snorted towing his eyes from the bottom to the top and back again before meeting her eye to eye. "You would call such a manly girl pretty? She's flat chest, overweight and her skins like sanding paper. There's nothing pretty about her. Nothing at all."

Perhaps it was the high rush of emotion and adrenaline she was already feeling that did it. Whatever the culprit, Sakura suddenly found herself immersed in a sea of tears. Sakura met Sai's gaze. His face told the story of a man caught off guard by her response to his scathing review of her looks, but it was a little too late for feeling sorry. In that brief moment, he had stolen her chance to hear Sasuke's praise. In those few moments he'd embarrassed her in front of her friends as well as people she didn't know. In that moment Sakura felt something she'd never felt in all her years of knowing Sai. In that moment, she despised him. "Is any part of you human? Do you have a heart at all, Sai-kun?" Sakura snapped.

Almost…his expression almost changed, but almost didn't count. Her words of anger were wasted on someone like Sai. Someone who knew no hurt, or held no remorse, someone who had been made void of the one thing that made them all human, emotion. Sai could never understand how she felt at that moment.

"Sakura," Ino voice reached her ears just as her hand reached her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out to her.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Hinata and I will take care of her." Ino answered in Sakura's stead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tidal wave of confusion washed over Sai as he watched Sakura be led away. What was that all about? Why had she started to cry? What he'd said was no different than anything he'd say any other day. Why hadn't she hit him like she always did? And why in hell was his chest hurting? He had no words to describe and no interpersonal studies book on hand to look up his symptoms.

He felt agitated, and his chest hurt. His stomach did flip flops, and although he wasn't one for over indulging himself in intoxicating beverages, he had the strongest urge to drink until he passed out, or at least until all this unsettling crap a teary eye Sakura had started ceased.

"Regretting it, Sai-kun?" Sai looked to the side realizing for the first time Naruto had been standing there watching him.

"Regret? What is there to regret, Naruto-san?"

"Making a girl cry," Naruto answered. "You should go apologize to her."

Sai smirked. " Apologize? Why should I apologize to a weak kneed crybaby who can't take a joke?"

"Because you'll feel better, that's why," Naruto sighed. "I'm going to join Kiba and the others for a few drinks. Why don't you come along for a bit? This way when Sakura returns you'll be a bit more level headed, and maybe willing to tell her you're sorry."

Sai looked back towards the path Sakura had escaped down. She was well out of eye sight now. Even if he wanted to apologize he wasn't exactly sure how since it wasn't something he did often. His only alternative was to join Naruto and the other guys for drinks. While there he could broach them on the best approach to make an apology. And when and if Sakura returned, he'd make a go of undoing the harm he done earlier.

"Alright, I'll join you, Naruto-san. I'll join you until Sakura-san returns."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to get so upset over what Sai had said. It was nothing new. He hurled insults at her on a daily basis, and yet she'd turned into a blubbering mess and had to be taken away. But that was over now. Hinata and Ino had totally redone her make-up and reminded her of what tonight meant for the rest of her life before depositing her in the designated area.

Sakura paced slowly back and forth through the small storage room. In less than ten minutes she would be alone in that very place with Sasuke confessing her heart, and hopefully spending the night lost in new found bliss. If all went well, tonight would be the beginning of something special.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you see him anywhere, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked as she scanned the crowd looking for signs of Sasuke.

"There!" Hinata shouted pointing towards a rowdy group of guys settled near the ramen booth. Ino quickly redirected her attention seeking and quickly finding Sasuke.

"Come on, Hinata, we can't keep Sakura waiting all night."

The pair hurried down the hill and into the crowd. Quickly she made her way towards Sasuke. After a few minutes she had him in eye range and after a few second was at his side. Ino plopped down on the bench beside him, and tossed an arm over his shoulder. "Just what I need."

"Need?" Sasuke muttered borrowing a moment from gazing at his drink to offer her the deadpan stare that in her youth she'd squealed like a some love sick pig over, but now, for whatever reason, found irritating as hell. "What do you need with me?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, I need a guy…"

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Sasuke said cutting Ino off and igniting the desire in Ino to knock him clear off his seat. Rude bastard! She had the good mind to up and leave but this wasn't for her sake, this was for Sakura she quickly reminded herself.

"I don't need a guy for that, and even if I did, you wouldn't be on my list!" Ino shot bounding to her feet.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we're low on drinks, and I need someone to go and get more beer and wine from the storage room."

"Send Naruto."

"I would but as you can see he's helping himself to ramen and you know how he is when he starts eating that stuff. He'd just as soon as die than leave a hot bowl of ramen behind."

"I'm sure there are others willing to help you out."

"We are talking about Tsunade's personal stash. I can't just give anyone the key to the storage room. Come on! Help me out here. If I had another option, trust me, I would gladly use it, but I don't, and I'm asking you."

Ino watched as the Uchiha sighed and finished off the last of his drink. Slamming his empty glass down on the table, he climbed to his feet and faced her. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you!" Ino reached in her pocket and pulled out the storage room key. "Room ten will have everything you're looking for."

"Wait, you said help you out, you didn't say anything about me having to go alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's no way I can carry anything. I sprung my wrist earlier today during training, both of them." Ino lied and hid behind a smile.

Sasuke shot her a suspicious glare, but offered up no further protest. Instead he turned and stomped away, headed to the rendezvous point. Sure he was out of ear shot. Ino spun and gave her cohort a high-five. "Hinata-chan we have just set in motion what will be the most memorable moment in Sakura's life. I think this calls for a celebratory drink. Don't you?" Hinata smiled and nodded her agreement. Grabbing Hinata by the hand, Ino started towards booth serving warm saki, but not before taking a final glance at the Uchiha. "Do your best Sakura-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had barely made it up the hill before he heard his name being called out by a certain messy hair blonde. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto rushing the hill, Sai , and two nin he didn't recognize fast on his heal.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I need your help!" We're trying to get a basketball game started and we're one man short. I'd use Sai, but he sucks ass."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Naruto san."

"You're welcome, Sai-kun." Naruto grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"What! Why not?" Naruto squawked.

"Because, I promised Ino and Hinata I would go and get more drinks from the storage room."

"Sai would gladly go and get the drinks, wouldn't you?"

"Sure, although I suck ass playing basket ball, I'm sure my skills are sufficient enough to get a few kegs of beer and wine from a storage room."

"See, told yah. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Ino said something about it being Tsunade's personal stash."

"Sai will go and come back in no time. Plus, if you play, I'll split the money with you fifty-fifty."

"How much are we talking about?"

"Can you say two hundred bucks?"

Sasuke weighed his options. Go and get some drinks from the storage room, or play a game of basketball and win some cash. Somehow the game and prospect of monetary gain held more interest than shuffling through some dirty storage room. "Alright." Sasuke tossed the keys Ino had given him earlier to Sai. "Everything you'll need will be in storage room ten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura paced back and forth through the tiny room. Ever so often she'd glance at her cell phone clock noting the time. He was running late. It was now ten minutes past the designated time of meeting. Had Ino and Hinata run into problems? Had Sasuke refused to come? Suddenly the lock on the door clicked, halting her in her steps. Sakura stood motionless using the shadows to keep out of view until she was ready to be seen.

The door creaked and it was slowly pulled open. Slithers of moonlight passed through the opening, giving her view of Sasuke's tall silhouette positioned in the door way. Sakura strained her eyes, trying to see more, but it was no use. The light was simply insufficient and so she contented herself with the fact he'd arrived. She'd see him up close and personal soon enough.

Releasing the door he stepped into the room. The room seemed to get two shades darker and Sakura found herself straining her eyes in an attempt to locate him in the darkness. Eyes adjusted she spotted him bumping his way along the wall , seeking a light switch. In that instance her heart leapt into her throat. She'd not counted on him seeking the light switch. Her plan had been to use the cover of darkness to make her confession and once he'd accepted, they would light the room with candles. She couldn't let him cut on the light or everything would be ruined. With time running out, Sakura made the only choice she could and dashed over to him catching him off guard.

Silently she stood arms around his waist and her face pressed into the channel of his back. She could hear his startled breaths come sharp and fast but he never uttered a single word. He simply stood there, unmoving. How long had she waited to hold him like this? To be this close was her every dream comes true. Overwhelmed, and high on emotion Sakura felt a second burst of tears come through and rush hot and wet over her cheeks. There was just something about this man that made her weak when she desperately wanted nothing more than to be strong.

And she wanted to be strong now so she could confess from her heart to his ears, all she'd held inside for so very long. She had to say it. She had to tell him one and for all how she truly felt. Sakura tightened her hold on him and in a voice dripping with emotion spoke the words that would open the door to a new path.

"I've been waiting for you."

17


End file.
